Crawling in the Dark
by Kiariyuri
Summary: One-shot featuring a cloaked man (guess who!) racing against time to reach his love before time runs out! READ! REVIEW! PLEASE! ^_^


Darkness, and then, His Soul By: Kiariyuri 

Author's Note: _This was originally going to be a series, with this being the second to last chapter. However, I figured I would post this little snipit first to see how you people would like it! Please review and let me know what you think!_

Disclaimer_: I don't own Slayers or Crawling in the Dark.  I only borrowed them for a bit to make this fic! _ _ okay! On to the story!_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

~Music starts~ 

            Running through the brush, a cloaked figure tried vainly to keep from stumbling and falling to the ground. He had to get to her! If he didn't make it in time then… then… all of it would be for nothing! Everything that he had worked so hard for would be for naught and he would die.

~I will dedicate and sacrifice my every-thing~ 

_~For just a seconds worth of how my story's ending~___

_~And I wish I could know if the directions that I take~___

~And all the choices that I make won't end up all for nothing~ 

_ ___

            New and old blood stained his tunic so bad that it was hard to tell what the original color had been.  He didn't have time to waste with any kind of healing spell; all that mattered was getting to _her.  The man was running at speeds far faster than any normal human could ever hope to achieve.  Pain racked his body and it was becoming increasingly harder to breathe, but the thought of stopping never crossed his mind.  Even if he had to crawl on the ground, he would keep on going.  Then his keen eyes caught sight of movement to his left and he silently cursed in every language that he knew.  He never slowed, knowing that they would easily catch up to him and instead simply gripped his weapon and prepared himself. _

_ ___

_~Show me what it's for~___

_~Make me understand it~___

_~I've been crawling in the dark~___

_~Looking for the answer~___

_~Is there something more~___

_~Than what I've been handed?~___

_~I've been crawling in the dark~___

_~Looking for the answer~___

_ ___

            The looming shapes were on him in an instant.  Only four so far but the cloaked man was sure more would come.  Catching the first creature in the stomach with the pommel of his sword, he shoved it back far enough to use an upward strike at it's chest, drawing blood, and then using the momentum of the blow to carry out a roundhouse slash, he neatly severed the foul thing's head.  The next one came at him straight on, an elongated arm targeting his torso.  In one agile leap he was over the creature, had rammed his sword in and out of it, and was back on the ground and on his way again without ever skipping a beat.  He put the sword back in its scabbard. The other two stayed back some, simply following him for now.

_ ___

_~Help me carry on~___

~Assure me it's ok to~ 

_~Use my heart and not my eyes~___

_~To navigate the darkness~___

_~Will the ending be~___

_~Ever coming suddenly?~___

_~Will I ever get to see~___

_~The ending to my story?~___

_ ___

            His concentration kept wavering as white-hot agony spread through his body.  Events prior to his current situation kept entering his mind and the memories made him want to cry out in despair.  Just a few days ago he had not been happy, but content at the very least.  Now unless he was able to reach his destination, he would be left in this cold and very dark void.  

            In the beginning he had been rather indifferent to her, neither liking nor particularly disliking traveling with her and her growing band.  Eventually though, they had come to rely on each other, and it had scared him.  He wasn't used to someone being there for him, quite the opposite actually.  But with her there, the little spitfire that would never give up, he felt that he could now lead his life with not only his mind, but with his soul as well.  One may never have known just by looking at him, but he was a very protective and stubborn man.  Once started, he would not give.  Then again, maybe they did know it after all.  But with the threat of all this being abruptly taken from him, he vaguely wondered if he would ever get to see the end of his newly found path.

_ ___

_~Show me what it's for~___

_~Make me understand it~___

_~I've been crawling in the dark~___

_~Looking for the answer~___

_~Is there something more ~___

_~Than what I've been handed?~___

_~I've been crawling in the dark~___

_~Looking for the answer~___

_ ___

            He spared a fleeting look down at his body to see that most of his tunic was in tatters, his pink flesh more exposed then covered up.  When he looked back up he saw the faint lights of town coming up.  He tried to put in an extra burst of speed, but found that he lacked the energy to do so.  At his current speed it would only take him another minute or three to traverse the land from where he was and reach the house that she was in just past the town. 

            Glancing over his shoulder he saw that the mozaku had more than tripled their numbers and seemed to be getting themselves ready for a new attack.   He couldn't help but grimace.  They would slow him down and he didn't know how much longer he could keep this up.  All he could do was hope that what strength he had left would be enough.   

_ ___

_~Looking for the answer~___

_ ___

            Something resembling an enlarged fireball whirled past him and he slowed and stopped at last, just about 10 meters from the town.  He was immediately surrounded and he drew his sword once more.  The urge to simply lie down and accept defeat was great, but when he thought of those big red eyes he steeled himself anew, the sword in his right hand, an astral spell in his left, and fiery resolve set in his entire frame.  The final fight for his soul would start and end now.

_ ___

_~So when and how will I know?~___

_ ___

            In his mind he quickly labeled each of the seven mozaku to easier keep track of them.  Number 3, equipped with a wolf like head and lobster body, wasted no time in beginning the attack.  It glowed a sickening green color and shot a blaze of fire from it's claws at the same time that number 7 (humanoid leopard) raced toward him, it's great jaws open to take a bite out of him.  The cloaked sorcerer jumped high and aimed his Elmikia Lance at the falcon demon-number 1- above him, completely obliterating it.  He sent a silent _thank you to whichever God might be listening that the ones following him were only lower class mozaku. _

            He landed next to a shack and lashed out with his sword at number 4, which was a creature that he couldn't even begin to describe.  It's sludge like body enveloped the sword just as he had planned and he sent the strongest Giga Volt he could muster, though the sword and fried the demon.  Unfortunately, he was not fast enough to pull the blade back out and #7 had finally caught up with him.  He felt the mozaku sink it's teeth and claws into his back as he whipped around finally, tugging the sword back out of #4 and wildly lashed back and upward, unlocking it's jaws from his shoulder, and dashed away, the creature's claws raking his back. 

            He didn't have time to cast a Recovery as number 2, another leopard mozaku, was immediately on him. This time he was a little more prepared as he unhooked his cloak and let it drape in the creature's face as he levitated out of the way.  He landed on another shack and surveyed the area as fast as he was capable of. Only five of the of the mozaku remained, and he only had one or two more good spells left in him.  They were gathering together to make a group effort to stop him and he instantly knew what he needed to do.  

_ ___

_~How much further do I have to go? (have to go)~___

_~And how much longer until I finally know? (finally know)~___

_~Cause I am looking and I just can't see what's in front of me~___

_~In front of me~___

_ ___

            He knew where he was, he remembered what he had had to do to get where he currently was, and most importantly, he knew _why_ he was here.  He gathered as much strength and magic as he could towards him.  He stretched out his arms and let his hands cup together.  A reddish aura enveloped him as a red and gold ball of fire grew in his hand.  He felt weak, tired, and he had his eyes closed in concentration, but as his spell came to it's climax, he opened his eyes and instead of the blaze of the spell he instead saw the blaze of her hair, and he let it fly.

            "BLAST BOMB!"

            The magical energy destroyed everything in its path.  Balls of fire seared both creatures and land and he was grateful that the town was behind him instead of before him. He nodded to himself as the spell stopped and he was certain that it had done its job satisfactory.  He turned to leap off the building when he, against his will, sagged down to his knees.  He was so exhausted, and he shook his head in both anger and to clear it.  The man made himself get back up and he growled with the effort.  He could see the house she was in and he made himself start to leap from roof to roof to get to it.  Jump, jump, skid, jump, trip, fall, growl, get back up; he made himself forget about all his wounds, jump, jump, until he finally made.  He had made it, but really not just yet, he still had to go in and save her life. _Yea he thought cynically to himself.  He through open the door, and didn't even bother to pay attention to anything going on in the room except the floating body in the middle._

__

_~Show me what it's for~___

_~Make me understand it~___

_~I've been crawling in the dark~___

_~Looking for the answer~___

_~Is there something more~___

_~Than what I've been handed?~___

_~I've been crawling in the dark ~___

_~Looking for the answer~___

_ ___

            He strode in quickly and with purpose.  He stared at the body, for he could not think of it as anything else without her soul actually in it.  He felt it though, in the walls and floor of the room they were all in.  It called out to him in hope and fear and he had to grit his teeth to not break down right there.  The others gathered didn't say anything to him as they were all concentrating too hard on the intricate spell they were weaving.  The apprentice, the priestess, both dragons, and the general/priest were all standing around her in various poses of concentration.  Even her self appointed guardian was there beside her, not able to actually do anything but wait and hope that everything would be fine.  As the human walked forward the blond man looked up and almost drew his sword but after looking at him carefully, his eyes widened and he nearly gasped.

            "How…?"

            The man shook his head and said simply, "Forget about it for now."  His face showed an unreadable emotion as he drew out a jewel the size of the tip of his thumb and the color of sand.  He spoke an incantation in his mind and then speaking to the others demanded, "Get ready."  

            There was no actual reply from them but simply a slight nod of their heads.  He placed the jewel on the forehead of this girl, no, this woman whom had awoken his heart and soul and prayed that it would work.  

            A bright light flashed once, then twice, and then a surge of mystical energy whirled around and plunged into the jewel.  Inside the color was changing non-stop.  Blue, green, pink, purple, red, blue again, beige, red once more, then stopped at a goldish hue.  The energy was gone and all the spell casters fell back burned out but looking onward in expectation.  

            The fiery goddess still floated there.  He laid his hand on her face, covering the jewel and whispered one final incantation.  Nothing happened and then a crack formed in the jewel and the next moment it burst in dust and she plummeted.  He caught her and they both dropped to the ground, her in his lap, him sitting on the floor.

_~Music reaches climax~_

_ ___

            Unknowingly, they had all held their breath as they waited for her to move or do something.  Finally she stirred gently, and slowly opened her eyes and blinked.  As one they exhaled and smiled, some more tired then others.

            The man didn't know what to do.  All these emotions he had kept inside of him was yearning to be free but he made himself stay in control as she eventually focused her eyes on him.  At that moment, all thoughts left his mind and only joy and a feeling he was very unaccustomed to remained.

            "Lina," and a single tear slid down his face.

~Music starts to fade~ 

_ ___

            Lina reached up with her hand and wiped the tear away, softly touching the creamy light skin of his face.  Her brows knitted together in confusion.  She reached further up and traced where there used to be pebbles surrounding his eyes and touched the smooth hair that used to be wire.  "I-I don't understand. How did you-," but he cut her off.

            "It doesn't matter now.  It's over. You're here, safe, alive, in front of me, and that's all that matters right now."  He stared at her as he clasped her hand in his and at last let himself rest.  He closed his eyes and in the black, a single golden path spread before him.  He smiled to himself in contentment.  __

            The final words Lina heard before he slumped to her side could barely be heard, he whispered it so low.

_~Music stops~_

            "My answer."

_End Story_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Author's Notes: 

This is the first fanfic I have ever finished and also the first to post.

Please let me know what you think!

Also, if anybody knows how to get the center alignment to stay when you upload a fic and why it will italic some of the music but not the other parts plz drop me a line in a review or email and let me know. It would be greatly appreciated.

Thank you! 

Music was by Hoobastank-"Crawling in the Dark" 


End file.
